theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Louds and Tiaras
Here is my 21st fanfiction. Enjoy! On a typical Saturday morning, the mailman arrived with the mail. He puts it in the mailbox and walks away. Lincoln walks outside and gets the mail. Lincoln: (sorts through the mail) Let's see. (spots a pink letter) Hey Lola! There's a letter for you! (Lola runs downstairs and grabs the letter) Lola: For me?! Lincoln: (deadpanned) Yeah, you're welcome. (walks away) Lola: (reads) Dear Lola Loud, next week we are having a special "Big Sister, Little Sister" pageant. If you have a sister that's older than you, come and participate! (looks up) Well lucky Lola Loud has six sisters older than you! (to the viewers) Okay, I could've counted Lana, but we're twins! (Lola runs upstairs to Lori and Leni's room, and finds Leni packing her bag) Lola: Hey Leni! I have this "Big Sister, Little Sister" pageant coming up next week! I need you to-! Leni: Sorry Lola! I'd like to, but I'm really busy this week! They have this big sale at the mall! (runs off) Lola: (glares) Fine! Luna: Yo sis, what's up? Lola: I've got a "Big Sister, Little Sister" pageant coming up, and I need one of you guys to help me! Luna: Sorry sis, I've got a concert tonight. Luan's going to a stand-up comedy show, and Lynn's going to a football game with Clyde. Did you ask Lori? Lola: Pfft, she'd never want to do it! Luna: True. And Lucy can't do it either, she hates wearing pink. Well, I don't know what to say. Sorry Lola. (walks away) Lola: (groans) What am I going to do?! This pageant means so much to me! (gasps) Unless... (Lola then looks down the hallway to Lincoln's room, and smiles. She knocks on the door, and Lincoln opens it) Lincoln: Hey Lola. What's up? Lola: (smiles) Ohh, nothing. It's just that, I have one small favor to ask you. Lincoln: (sighs) Alright, what is it? Lola: Would it be okay, if you, oh I don't know, dress up as a girl for me? Lincoln: (shocked) What?! Lola: It's just for the "Big Sister, Little Sister" pageant! I have to win this one, it's so big! Lincoln: (scratches his head) Well... Lola: (sparkly eyes) Please? I'm asking generously! Lincoln: (sighs) Fine. But you better promise not tell anyone! Lola: Don't worry, I've got it all figured out! (Lola drags Lincoln into the bathroom. When they came out, Lincoln looked more like a girl) Lincoln: (looks at himself) Are you sure this'll work? Lola: I'm sure it'll work flawlessly! And you better get used to it, because we'll be practicing for the next few days. Lincoln: This is so humiliating. (Lincoln tries to walk in his high heels, but he ends up falling over) Lola: Lincoln! Lincoln: (stands up) I'm just not used to wearing these high heels. Lola: Looks like we have a lot of training to do. (Lincoln and Lola were outside practicing for the pageant) Lola: So the first thing you need to learn, is how to present yourself. Lincoln: How? Lola: Once you arrive on stage, you must always smile, and wave to everyone. Lincoln: Okay? Lola: Good, now you practice. (Lincoln walks down the path, pretending to smile and wave to his fake audience. Suddenly, he tripped on his dress) Lola: What the heck, Lincoln?! Lincoln: Sorry Lola. (stands up) I'm not used to wearing this dress. Lindsey: Practicing for the pageant again, Lola? (Lola notices Lindsey Sweetwaters standing next to Lincoln, with a grin on her face) Lola: Beat it Lindsey! We can't practice with you around! Lindsey: Yeah, whatever. (notices Lincoln) Is this your sister? Lola: (nervously) Uhh, yeah! This is my sister, Linka! Lincoln: (nervously) Uhh, yep! Linka is my name! Lindsey: (laughs) Poor Lola, you have no match against me and my older sister, Lacey. (calls) Lacey! Move it! Lacey: (runs up to Lindsey) Sorry Lindsey! I was just taking to my friend. (waves) Hi! Lindsey: Don't wave to them! That's my rival Lola! Lacey: Rival? That sounds mean. Lindsey: Shut it Lacey! Let's go! (points) I'll be seeing you two at the pageant! Lola: (glares) It is on! (As Lindsey and Lacey walk away, Lindsey looks back at Lincoln) Lindsey: Hmm, something seems odd about Lola's sister. Lola: Okay, now you have to learn how to walk like a pageant girl! Lincoln: Like this? (Lincoln walks down the pathway, but doesn't walk in a very appropriate way for the pageant) Lola: What kind of walking is that?! Lincoln: Sorry, it's these high heels. Their very hard to walk in. Lola: Come on, they can't be THAT bad, right? (Lincoln suddenly falls to the ground) Lincoln: (smiles nervously) Sorry. Lola: (facepalms) This is gonna take a long time. (Over the next few days, Lincoln continued practicing to be a pageant girl for Lola, but he constantly keeps on failing. He is repeatedly falling over, messing up his act, etc. One day, he and Lola are outside practicing again) Lola: Okay, now if we win, we must always do a bow! Lincoln: Got it. (Lincoln and Lola both do a bow, but Lincoln trips over and falls onto Lola) Lola: (angry) Lincoln! Lincoln: I'm sorry! It's the shoes! Lola: (pushes him off) Why can't you do it right?! I HAVE THE PAGEANT IN THREE DAYS!! Lincoln: (sighs) I'm sorry Lola. I'm just not used to being the way you are. I really want to help, but I can't seem to get the hang of it. Plus, I know that if I fail, you're going to kill me. (looks down) It's always like that between us. Lola: (rubs her arm) Look, it's no big deal. I'm sorry for yelling. I just don't want to lose to that bratty Lindsey! Lincoln: (smiles) Then that's the way it's going to be. (Lincoln gets up, and he begins to practice everything that Lola had told him. Within the next few days, Lincoln had finally managed to learn everything he needs to know. Lola was happy that her brother had finally learned everything, and that they were finally ready for the pageant) Lincoln: So, how did I do? Lola: (smiles) I think we're ready. (On the night of the pageant, most of the girls and their sisters had finished. Lindsey and her sister Lacey had just finished on the stage, and walked away. The only ones left was Lola, and Lincoln. The judge, named Miss Godiva, was judging each of the duos) Miss Godiva: What a spectacular performance by Lindsey and Lacey! Up next is Lola Loud, and her sister Linka! Lola: (to Lincoln) You ready? Lincoln: Yeah. I hope we win. Lola: Hey Linky? Thanks for helping me out with this. It's the first time we did something nice together. Even though you're disguised as a girl. (Lincoln smiles at her sister, as the two begin walking onto the stage. Once they were done with their performance, they walked off the stage) Miss Godiva: What an amazing performance by Lola and Linka! Alright everyone, it's time to announce the winners! But first, I'd like to bring out our top 2 teams! First up, is Lindsey and Lacey! Lacey: Have we won? Lindsey: No! Just follow my act! (The two walk onto the stage) Miss Godiva: And next, is Lola and Linka! (Lincoln and Lola walk onto the stage, next to Lindsey and Lacey) Lindsey: (glares at Lola) I'll find out your secrets... Miss Godiva: And the winner is... Can I get a drum roll please? (The instrument played as the two teams waited anxiously to see who won with smiles on their faces. The judge pulled out a pink card from the enveloped and read the results) Miss Godiva: Lola and Linka Loud! (The crowd cheered, as the two smiled and waved. Lola then nudged Lincoln's side) Lola: You have to give the runners up a hug before you get your crown to show good sportsmanship or it's considered rude. (smiles) Lincoln: Got it. (The two gave the respected sisters hugs. Lola hugged Lacey while Lincoln hugged Lindsey. Lindsey had a small scowl on her face and looked down, where she saw Lincoln's long dress end. She then smiled evilly and got an idea. As the duo went to receive their award, Lindsey discreetly yet forcefully stomped on Lincoln's dress as he was walking alongside Lola. He tripped and the dress torn from behind. Lincoln's long white wig slipped off as he fell face first onto the ground. When he sat up the crowd gasped shock) Miss Godiva: Oh my! Linka is a boy?! Lindsey: HA! I knew she was a fake! (Lincoln blushed deeply. Lola was looking between the crowd feeling the strong feeling of embarrassment. She had tears beginning to pool her eyes. Lincoln then took a deep breath) Lincoln: Okay, you got me. I'm a fraud. I just wanted to be a big sister to my little sister Lola because this pageant meant a lot to her. I mean it's the least I could do. And even if that means for me to walk on this stage in a dress, a girdle, and ridiculously uncomfortable heels then so be it. I did all of this for my little sister! (Lola smiled at Lincoln, wiped her eyes, and hugged him tightly) Lola: Thanks Lincoln. (turns back to Miss Godiva) We're willing to forfeit the contest if you want. (sighs) So much for winning my hundredth pageant. Lindsey: Ha! That means I won! I finally beat Lola Loud in a pageant! (Lindsey does a little victory dance) Miss Godiva: Hold that thought cupcake. There's a rule that I overlooked. Silly me. (She giggles, as she holds open a book) Miss Godiva: Ahem. It says in the rules that if there's a contestant who is male, who just so happens to be considered/identified as a female then he/she is allowed to participate in the competition with no judgement or ridicule of any kind. Lola: (wide-eyed) Wait so that means....? Miss Godiva: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your winners Lola and Linka, I mean Lincoln Loud! (The crowd cheered again, which made Lola jump with excitement. Then she hugged Lincoln again) Lola: We did it Lincoln! Lincoln: (smiles) And you won your hundredth pageant. (Lincoln and Lola had large silver tiaras placed upon their heads along with a pink sash across their chests, and red roses placed into their arms. Lindsey had steam pouring out her ears as her face glowed red. She roared as she stomped off stage with Lacey clapping to the winning duo. Miss Godiva walked up to them) Miss Godiva: Congratulations you two. You both are the embodiment of sisterhood. Lincoln: Thanks Miss Godiva. (continues waving) Lola: Wait, I read the rule book front to back. I didn't see a rule like that in there. Miss Godiva: Oh sweetie, do you think you're the only guy that's wearing a dress here? (The two had surprised expressions on their faces) The End. Fun Facts *This was the third story that was requested by someone. It's also the first time a story was requested to me on DeviantArt. *This is the seventh story that I wrote in one sitting. *The title of this fanfiction is similar to the episode Toads and Tiaras. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions